Modern Combat Wiki:Manual of style
This Manual of Style outlines a standard of clean, consistent formatting for articles on this wiki. These guidelines will never be unerringly perfect for every situation. However, please try your best to keep to the advice outlined in this policy to maintain consistency and so that others may use your edits as an example when creating and editing their own articles. General * The first time the subject of the article appears, it should be in bold. * Abbreviations should be spelled with capitals and no dots, for example: United States -> US, Saunders Global Security -> SGS and Killed in action -> KIA. * No 'real-life info' in the Trivia, such as guesses on the real life counterpart to weapons. Headers * Level 2 headers are only used for the name of the game the subject appears in, and Trivia. * No punctuation. * No links. * Use a return above a header (in code). Links * Use MediaWiki features for external links: ** -text- for Wikipedia articles ** -text- for other Wikia communities (w:c:moderncombat for this wiki * External links should open in a new window. (Use ) Images * Always post a complete, uncropped screenshot (for e.g. first-person perspectives). Infoboxes * Information (like the type of magazine, or "mentioned") the result regards to should be small. * The main image should standard be 250px wide. Any icon should be 100px wide. Tabs * Tabs should only appear right under the game header. Article layout Editors can copy these codes and then tweak the content. Click on examples to see pages with which we are satisfied. General -Short description- -Game- -Description- -Header- -Info- -Header- -Info- Trivia -Interesting facts (bulleted list)- Gallery -Images- See also -Game- -Short description- -Header- -Info- -Header- -Info- Trivia -Interesting facts (bulleted list)- Gallery -Images- See also Missions Examples: 01: Red Summit, 05: Threatcon Delta }} -Video walkthrough- -Description- Plot -Story- Equipment Characters -Bulleted list of characters that appear in the mission- Trivia -Interesting facts (bulleted list)- Gallery -Images of the mission- Weapons (including grenades) Examples: UFIA PSD-2, Bravel-1, VECT9 -Short description- -Game- -Description- Campaign -Describe the appearance in the campaign- Multiplayer -Describe the usage in multiplayer- Trivia -Interesting facts (bulleted list)- Gallery -Images- See also -Game- -Description- Campaign -Describe the appearance in the campaign- Multiplayer -Describe the usage in multiplayer- Trivia -Interesting facts (bulleted list)- Gallery -Images- See also Attachments Example: Holographic Sight -Short description- -Game- -Description- Campaign -Describe the appearance in the campaign- Multiplayer -Describe the usage in multiplayer- Trivia -Interesting facts (bulleted list)- Gallery -Images- See also -Game- -Description- Campaign -Describe the appearance in the campaign- Multiplayer -Describe the usage in multiplayer- Trivia -Interesting facts (bulleted list)- Gallery -Images- See also Characters Examples: Anderson, Downs -Short description- -Game- -Description- Gallery -Images- See also -Game- -Description- Gallery -Images- See also Trivia -Interesting facts (bulleted list)- Maps Examples: Dog Days, Alert -Short description- -Game- -Description- Trivia -Interesting facts (bulleted list)- Gallery -Images- See also -Game- -Description- Trivia -Interesting facts (bulleted list)- Gallery -Images- See also Factions Example: Phantom Unit -Short description- Background -Describe the background of the faction- Known members -A bulleted list of all known members (with a little additional info), in order of importance- -Game- -Contributions in this game- Gallery -Images- See also -Game- -Contributions in this game- Gallery -Images- See also Trivia -Interesting facts (bulleted list)- House style * All lines 1px wide * Either completely round corners or no rounded corners * Titles of infoboxes in uppercase Colours Fonts Category:Policy